1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for driving a light emitting diode (LED) and an LED system including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, the efficiency of light emitting diodes (LEDs) has been significantly improved. An LED has advantages such as long lifetime, low energy consumption, economic efficiency and eco-friendliness, as compared to existing illumination apparatuses such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps. Given these advantages, the LED is currently attracting considerable attention as a light source for replacing the backlight of a flat panel display apparatus such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and traffic lights.
In general, if an LED array is used as a light source and an alternating current (AC) power source is used as a power source, there is a need for an LED control apparatus for controlling on/off states of the LED array.
The LED control apparatus for controlling the LED array may generally rectify the AC voltage and control on/off states of the LED array using the rectified pulsating current voltage.